


Out

by RocioWrites



Series: The Subtle Art of Pairing the Shadow King and the Devilish Twin #2 [6]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re evil.” Kaoru manages to utter, voice muffled. “I wasn’t supposed to like you like this, you know?” </p><p>Kyouya chuckles, the hand that caressed his cheek coming to play with his hair. “I could say the same thing.” He replies. “After all, you’re the devilish one here. And I clearly remember you seducing me back at Mori-senpai’s countryside house.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

The clashing sound of a silver tray crashing against the polished floor and the clattering of tea cups assault his ears, he takes a deep breath and turns around ready to put on their usual act. Hikaru knows the Kaoru-burning-his-hand-with-hot-tea-that-is-actually-cold-tea is kind of an overdone thing but princesses seem to enjoy it nonetheless so they keep it up with diligence.

Haruhi gasps and all eyes are on the scene, Hikaru wonders if Kaoru actually got burnt or maybe he made a huge mess. However, what he sees leaves him gaping, and he and Tamaki suck in a breath simultaneously.

They’re so fucked.

Hikaru feels his blood running cold when he sees the immense rage shining in those golden eyes. Kyouya’s laptop seems unharmed as well as his black Notebook of Doom and that brings some color back to his face, they’re not _that_ fucked – the older student’s clothes and hair weren’t so lucky though.

Hani and Mori’s attention is on them too, just as the customer’s and everyone else’s.

The tray and teacups are scattered on the floor, Kyouya is soaked wet as if all the cold tea fell directly on him.

Whispering arises.

“What happened?”

“Is that Kaoru-kun?”

“Did he just purposefully spill tea on Kyouya-kun?”

“Are they fighting or something?”

Hikaru wants to run, grab his brother and escape right now. Kaoru’s fake smile is exasperating and Kyouya stays still without uttering a word, eyes hidden by the light reflecting off of his glasses.

“Senpai, I am so sorry!” Kaoru says in an extremely annoying high pitched voice with no regret whatsoever. Hikaru cringes at hearing it directed at Kyouya. “I didn’t even know you were there, what with you being so quiet and unresponsive, you know?” He keeps going. “I mean, it was so heavy that I let it fall and didn’t remember you usually sit here. I’m sorry!”

Haruhi is the first one to react; attune with the uneasiness in the atmosphere, she starts picking up the tray and the cups – ah, fuck, a few are broken. Kyouya orders her with gray eyes to keep doing that and not to say a word. She complies, looking pointedly at Kaoru, a mute _what’s wrong with you today?_ evident in the air.

The boy shrugs, uninterested.

“I admire your poor attempt at pretending to sound apologetic, Kaoru.” Kyouya states, voice steady.

“Well, I admire your poor attempt at pretending to care about others that aren’t you or Milord so that makes us even.” He returns, smugness and resentment in equal parts.

“That’s amusing coming from you, who lacks the inherent skills and basic survival instinct to care about someone else besides your brother. Not even about yourself.”

“Oh but I _know_ about your skills, senpai, and they’re nothing impressive.”

Hikaru chokes on his own spit while Kyouya rises an incredulous eyebrow.

“Excuse me?”

The tension is palpable and everyone is completely quiet now, focused on the exchange.

“Being unresponsive is not survival instinct, it just makes you a coward. I thought you knew better but it seems you don’t. My bad I guess.” Kaoru says with intent, clearly referring to something in particular which Hikaru knows nothing about and he feels so lost.

He sends Mori a pleading confused look, Hikaru hates this feeling of uncertainty when it comes to Kaoru – he always understands what’s going on with his twin, he always gets it and sees it coming. But now… he’s just as baffled as the rest.

The customer that has become Kaoru’s friend of sorts, Makoto, gets up from the couch in front of Hikaru where all their regulars were calmly making menial conversation. But before even giving one step away, Chisuzu’s left arm shoots upwards taking the other by the hand and forcing her to sit down again.

Haruhi finishes cleaning and stomps to the side-room.

“So you admit it is your bad?” Kyouya presses, lips in a thin line giving away his displeasure with this entire spectacle.

Kaoru looks bewildered for a second before slipping his mask again, detached smile and dead eyes. It scares Hikaru for all he’s worthy.

“Nah.” The answer comes as if he’s speaking of the weather. “I just misplaced my expectations, you know?”

“Kao-chan.” Hani suddenly warns.

Hikaru heaves a relieved sigh at the idea of his senpais jumping in to prevent any major damage. Mori breathes in and out to show Hikaru how he is supposed to keep breathing.

The girls eye the senior for barely a second until Kyouya forms a smile that’s so nice it’s terrifying. Tamaki visibly flinches and Haruhi returns with paper towels in hand, inquiring eyes towards Hikaru who helplessly indicates with a soft shake of his head that he isn’t sure what’s the matter between Kyouya and Kaoru. She blinks perplexed but doesn’t voice her concern.

“Would you mind sharing your expectations with the princesses then? Since you seem so adamant about making this a public affair.”

“I would.” Kaoru challenges, stealing a paper towel from Haruhi to throw it at Kyouya’s lap. “But business hours are over. About four minutes ago.” He turns on his heels and retreats sauntering proudly without adding anything else.

Hikaru looks around, defeated and tries to convey something meaningful with his eyes at Mori and then at Haruhi before rushing behind his twin.

Dead silence reigns in the Third Music Room, wide eyes trained on the party who remains there.

Kyouya takes the paper towel from his lap. “Kaoru is right.” There’s a collective gulp. “Club hours are over. Tamaki, would you be so kind to show the ladies their way out?”

The blond scrambles to his feet, nodding emphatically and putting a bright smile, sending the girls their way. Mori stands too to help Tamaki since the commotion seems to have caused too many rustled feathers to understand it’s time to go.

“What was that?” Haruhi asks when the hosts are the only ones in the room. “I have never seen Kaoru act that way.”

“Kao-chan seemed upset.” Hani adds sadly.

“Did you do something to him, Kyouya?” Tamaki goes to him but the other doesn’t even bother replying, he simply uses the paper towel to wipe his glasses clean. “He was seriously pissed off, it’s so weird.” He pauses. “Did you do something to Hikaru?”

“Hikaru had nothing to do with it. And he didn’t know why Kaoru was acting like that.” Mori supplies.

Kyouya acknowledges this with a nod and a strained half smile that says he already knew that much.

Hani sees what Kyouya means with his silence. _I may have an idea about what is bothering Kaoru but it’s a personal matter and as such I can’t tell you anything about it nor even mention it’s a personal matter considering how everyone steps over boundaries so easily here_. The senior smiles at him, trusting him to make it right. Kyouya seems shocked that he grasped his intention but then he simply smiles, more honest. There’s no way to beat his senpais, huh.

“Yeah. He seemed as stunned as the rest of us.” Haruhi agrees.

“I’d really like to change now, can I count on you tidying up everything here?” He requests, sounding strangely like he’s _really_ requesting it and not threatening them.

“Of course.” Tamaki offers and pats him on the back on his way out, clothes sticking uncomfortably to his chest and the front of his pants, shoes making a squeaky sound at every step.

“Remember me to never piss Kaoru off.” Kyouya hears Haruhi comment when he’s almost out of the room.

*

“What. The. _Fuck_.” Hikaru hisses between gritted teeth, holed up and safe in their room. He grabs his brother by the shoulders and forcibly sits him on the bed, boring holes into his skull. Kaoru starts to shrug but Hikaru shakes him a moment, preventing the movement and looks at him daring him to even try to protest.

“This is rich.” He deadpans. “You usually cause mayhem and I never tell you anything about it. What’s so different this time?”

“No.” Hikaru keeps up the low and hissing tone. “I cause mayhem but even _I_ know better than to mess up with the Shadow King. And with something so unsubtle like what you did! What were you thinking?” Kaoru shrugs again, he seems apologetic now though. “What did he do?” He asks, his mind going to dark places. “Do we have to kill him and hide his body?” This last part is more lightly said, voice back to normal, cruel teasing in it.

“He did nothing.” Hikaru stares. “Really, he did nothing.” Kaoru repeats and then laughs a little hollow self-depreciating laugh.

And that does it, it breaks Hikaru’s heart into thousand little pieces. He vaguely remembers telling Mori about his fear of Kaoru getting hurt because of Kyouya and now his fear has become reality. His shattered heart aches when Kaoru lowers his head to break eye contact.

Kaoru takes one of his hands and squeezes before taking it off of his shoulder, the other hand follows without incentive. Hikaru swallows against the lump in his throat.

“He did nothing? I’m not buying it.” He probes. That makes the younger twin look up although he doesn’t explain any further. “Tell me.” Hikaru asks and sits on the bed too.

“You will get mad.”

“I’m already mad. It’s just that I don’t know where to direct it. And you’ve been acting strange lately. So tell me. What’s up?”

Kaoru takes a big, deep breath. There’s no point in hiding things like these; after all, they’re twins – they’re connected in ways other people can’t understand and it’s just a matter of time for Hikaru to get it.

“There’s something else you need to know before we launch ourselves into this conversation.” Hikaru nods and tells him silently to go on. “Uh… This isn’t easy for me, you know? But— First things first. I should have told you before and I’m kinda sorry I didn’t but I wasn’t ready. I don’t know if I’m ready now but you’re my brother and you will love me no matter what, right?”

“Of course.”

“I’m…” Another big, deep breath. “Gay.” He finishes.

Hikaru looks blankly at him for a second or two until it catches up to him. “Oh.” It’s his eloquent first word.

“…yeah.” Karou laughs nervously. “Remember you promised you’d love me no matter what!” He teases.

“Shut up! Like I’d stop loving you because you like men!” _Or because you like the Shadow King_ goes unsaid. He punches him lightly on the arm. “Come here.” He mumbles and hugs him tight.

Kaoru melts, adoring the warm feeling. It’s like this heavy secret is out of his life and now he can finally breathe with ease. He knows it’s ridiculous since he still needs to talk to his parents and friends but whatever, Hikaru is here with him and that’s what matters.

“Thank you.” His voice is barely a whisper against Hikaru’s neck.

“What for? I didn’t know being a decent human being was something to thank me for.” The older twin snarks, breaking the hug, porting a Hitachiin trademark grin.

“It is, you’re not exactly known for being a decent human.” Kaoru teases, mirroring the grin.

“Not my fault.” This time Hikaru is the one shrugging. “Okay, so. Now that’s out of the way. Continue.”

“Aren’t you the least bit surprised?” Kaoru complains, hands flailing in the air.

“Uhhhh. No. Not really. Sorry?” Kaoru only blinks, body tense. “We are twins, you know? And it’s not like we’re not basically together 24/7 so I notice things too.” Kaoru narrows his eyes. _What gave me away?_ “I don’t know! I just felt it! You’re not the only insightful person here, I can see things too. It may take me a while but I’m not _that_ dense.”

“Yes, you are.” Kaoru half jokes, half wants to affectionately strangle him because it’s so true.

“I’m not. Now, keep talking.”

There’s a moment of silence. They look at each other, identical golden eyes simply contemplating their other half – they are one soul in two bodies and when words can misguide or lie, eyes cannot. Kaoru shies away first and a nervous smile creeps up on his face. It speaks volumes.

“Oh.” Hikaru says so eloquently again. “That’s it.” _You do like Kyouya that way. Like like. Really like, for real_. The younger twin nods, refusing to look at his brother. “So, wait. Let me get this straight.” A brief pause and both snort. “No pun intended.” He clarifies. “But— Have you reverted to a six year-old? Because seriously, I thought mom made it clear to us that being mean to the ones we like is not nice and is not effective.” Not like Hikaru actually listens to her.

Kaoru blushes. “I wasn’t being mean!” He defends himself but it’s kind of hard to do so when Hikaru looks so annoyingly smug. “Well, yes, I was. No news there. I just got tired of him not noticing me.”

“I think I’ve missed an episode or something here because it makes no sense, you’re making no sense. You go for subtle and you’re too fucking patient for your own good so where does this being tired thing come from? Start from the begging!” Hikaru commands.

A soft knock on the door makes Kaoru snap his mouth shut and his eyes widen in horror, was someone eavesdropping?

“Young masters.” Sounds from the other side, by the relaxed tone it seems the maid heard nothing.

“Go away!” Both of them reply in unison.

“O—okay!” The female voice stammers and quick steps indicate her departure.

Hikaru shakes his head, bothered by the interruption. He eyes Kaoru, waiting for him to decide to talk. The younger one sighs.

“Long story short? We kissed while we were at Mori-senpai’s countryside house.”

He reels, mind going dark for a moment because someone had dared to touch his innocent little brother and it had to be a fucking Ootori to make it worse. And yes, he knew this was going to happen sooner or later but he was hoping for later rather than sooner and dear God he hasn’t even kissed anyone yet and his little brother is already in love! What’s wrong with the world?!

Then the real meaning sinks in.

“That was like a month ago.” Hikaru utters helplessly puzzled.

“Exactly.” Kaoru says like he’s proud the other finally got it.

“ _He didn’t do anything_.” Hikaru repeats the words. Oh. _Oh_. His mind’s an angry red now. He has to shout and kick or punch something, preferably Ootori Kyouya. “Do I have to fucking kill him?! Did he take advantage of you?! He’s so dead! I don’t care his private police, I’m gonna dismember his body and—” Kaoru takes his hand and he calms some.

“I kissed him first.”

“And he’s ignoring you now? That’s taking advantage of you all the same in my books!” He protests, almost back to shouting, right foot tapping furiously with too much contained energy. For a moment, Kaoru is afraid Hikaru will literally explode.

“I wouldn’t say ignore.”

“Then what?” He’s glaring at everything and anything that comes into view.

“We didn’t really say anything about it back then so I figured he would need time to come to terms—” He shuts himself up readily.

Hikaru deflates out of the blue. “Tell me.” And it’s so soft and tender that it fills Kaoru with love and acceptance.

“I thought Kyouya-senpai liked me.” Kaoru sees the battle inside Hikaru’s head, a part of him wanting to laugh at him for being a silly romantic like Tamaki. The other part is seriously trying to think of something comforting to say. “I still think Kyouya-senpai likes me.” He rephrases. Hikaru gapes. “I know, sounds impossible, right?”

“Well, yeah. Sorry. I mean, the Shadow King probably doesn’t even have a heart to begin with.”

“I beg to differ.”

Horror flashes in Hikaru’s eyes and he backs away. “You spent the night at his house!” He accuses. Kaoru smacks him down the head.

“We were just hanging out!” _And slept in the same bed, holding hands for a while._ However, he’s not going to say that. He shrinks in on himself. “We may have flirted a bit?”

Hikaru tones down the horrified expression and snorts. “How does he even flirt?” He asks dismissively, not wanting an answer. “So…” He drawls. “What are you going to do?”

“Apologize?” Kaoru offers.

“That’s a start.” The other laughs. “At least you didn’t damage his laptop or notebook. Otherwise, we’d be dead by now.”

An awkward silence settles; Kaoru sits closer to him and puts his head on his chest, Hikaru’s arms automatically wrap around the other’s waist.

“I want to try it, Hikaru.” Kaoru voices lowly. “Would you be okay with that?”

There’s no need to word it differently, they both know that if it comes to it, their other twin comes first, above all else, above everyone else. He’d die for any of his friends, he’d go to the end of the world and hell for Tamaki and Haruhi. But damn, he would kill and go against anything just to make Kaoru smile. The sentiment is mutual. They are one soul in two bodies, too intertwined to ever be separated for long; they’ve been growing, showing themselves for who they are and letting themselves be okay with not staying alone in their own tiny world forever. It’s hard. They’re managing though. And still, if all hell breaks loose, Hikaru and Kaoru are to fight the same battle.

“I—” He falters. There are just so many things to think about.

“Would you be okay with Kyouya-senpai?”

Really, their world hasn’t shattered – it has only expanded and now more people are allowed to get in; nonetheless, if one wishes to get in, one needs both twins to allow it.

Hikaru recalls Mori’s words. _What’s the matter with Kyouya?_ He rubs his face with his hands before burying it in Kaoru’s hair.

“Kyouya-senpai is okay.” He manages to blurt. “But…”

“But?” Kaoru prompts kindly without pressuring him. Ever so patient, it exasperates Hikaru.

“He’s an Ootori.”

Kaoru smiles. “I know.”

“They’re not so understanding. I’m afraid—” He frowns and lifts his head. “You know what? To hell with them, Kaoru. I only want you to not get hurt. Though I guess it’s silly of me. We Hitachiins feel too much huh?” Hikaru says, using the sentence their mother uses.

“Too much love. Too much pain.” Kaoru continues it.

“Look, if pursuing that guy makes you happy, I’m in. I’ll help you. But think about it? Really, you’re smart, there aren’t that many possible out-comes for this and most of them involve you getting hurt some way or another.” Yes, he has no faith in the Ootori family dynamics. Fuck, he’s still amazed at Kyouya for being who he is considering the environment he grew up in – he still grows up in it. How twisted is that?!

“When don’t I think about it?” Kaoru laughs. And it’s true. “What do you think I’ve been doing during this month?”

“Not planning that stunt you pulled off today, that’s for sure.”

They both grin and let themselves be selfish for a bit more before ending the embrace. Kaoru’s eyes are so clear and full of hope that it’s breathtakingly beautiful to look at, Hikaru can see why Kyouya (and anyone really) would fall in love with him. He himself is in love with Kaoru in this chaotic, frowned upon way they have as if people could get what is like to love so much. As if people could understand that love isn’t only about romance, sex and getting married, it goes beyond that, beyond physical contact and emotional ties; real love goes beyond all.

“Call him.” He says instead. Kaoru nods and takes out his phone. “I’m not leaving.” Hikaru points out like a brat.

“I know! It’s not like I’m planning to have phone sex with him, Jesus.” Kaoru mumbles and the other twin looks scandalized for a moment before his mouth turns into a mischievous grin. “I spend too much time with you.” It’s his explanation. A complete lie but who cares. He takes a calming breath, composing himself and faintly thinking of what to say. Hikaru shoots him a look. “I’m calling, I’m calling!”

“So I see. Tell him we will pay for the tea cups.” Kaoru’s smirk tells him that he has already taken that into account.

“Thank you.” He mouths silently with the mobile phone pressed against the side of his face, expression so open and vulnerable that for an instant, Hikaru wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around him again and never ever let go. “Kyouya-senpai.” He suddenly says and that’s his cue.

Hikaru gets up and, true to his word, doesn’t leave the room; however, he sits on the couch, PS Vita in hand pretending to be occupied with that if only to assure his brother that he _could_ have privacy if he wishes so. He doesn’t and sends him another _thank you_ mentally.

“Kaoru.” The boy cringes, it doesn’t sound as angry as he expected but the icy tone makes him want to whine. “I’m glad you called.” He cheers up. “At least this way you can’t inflict any other little prank on me.” He cheered up too soon, his good mood falls.

“About that…” He starts. “I’m really sorry. And now I mean it.” Hikaru scoffs and Karou glares at him, the effect lost since his brother is intently watching the small screen of his portable console.

“I gathered that much.” Kyouya answers in something akin to a whisper. He can picture his senpai scurrying from some boring meeting to take the call and it’s such an incomprehensibly entertaining thought that it has him smiling.

“It doesn’t make it less of an apology.”

“True.” The older student concedes. “I’m busy right now, would you mind having this conversation later?”

“Can it be today?” _The sooner the better_ , Kaoru intones dutifully in his mind.

Rustling papers, a few voices talking relatively close to Kyouya. He really is in a meeting, it seems. And he’s thinking, or going over his schedule to decide if he should humor the Hitachiin or not. None of that offends Kaoru, he waits.

Hikaru looks up and Kaoru smiles at his brother. Everything is fine. Or will be. Probably. With some luck and effort. Not that he minds, Hitachiins posses extremely good luck and Kaoru is but a perseverant worker.

“It can be today.” Kyouya declares at last. “I’ll call you once I’m free and send a car to pick you up.” Kaoru’s eyebrows rise up, he can hear the smirk when the Shadow King talks next. “Refrain from bringing tea with you.”

*

Kaoru parts with Hikaru’s mixed feelings under his skin. On one hand, Hikaru wants his brother to be happy and if this relationship means happiness for him, then Hikaru’s all in. On the other, he’s apprehensive; Ootoris can destroy beauty – the tragic history of the woman who married Yoshio confirms it and yes, he’s taking that into account even if all he’s heard it’s mostly gossips; even if he wants to trust Kyouya, his family is unpredictable. In a world where appearance is almost everything, looking perfect pays off. And Kaoru isn’t as naïve as others might think, he understands how a homosexual relationship can damage perfect looks. But he really thinks he’s onto something chasing after this feeling.

He sighs.

What if he’s wrong? What if this feeling isn’t love after all? He thinks of Haruhi and the time when he thought he was in love with her.

No, the feeling is completely different. He loves her, there’s no doubt. She’s special to him for all she’s done, for all she can do, for who she is. But it’s not the same feeling Kyouya gives him. He loves Haruhi the same way he loves Tamaki, as someone so important to the twins’ growth that it’s unbearable. But Kyouya… when did his feelings change so much? He doesn’t even know.

He sighs again.

Kyouya’s bodyguard directs him a look through the rearview mirror. Kaoru smiles at him, deciding to stop thinking.

The car doesn’t take him to the Ootori Residence though. Instead they travel between the traffic well into the city and somehow Kaoru feels Tachibana is actually trying to make him lose track of where exactly they are. He shrugs it off and pretends to focus on his mobile phone, playing some mindless little game.

Twenty minutes later, when the vehicle stops, Kaoru idly wonders if Tachibana is aware of that fact that the young Hitachiin humored him. Kaoru grins and follows the man to a normal looking house – bigger than Haruhi’s place but it pales in comparison to any of the other hosts’ residences. He lets himself be guided inside without uttering a question. Kaoru wants to ask but he prides in knowing Tachibana a little, and that means he’s pretty sure the man won’t answer a thing.

They enter and the first room in sight looks like a living room. Slightly different, he notes. The couches and TV are there, but also a small fridge and a desk; he sees a door that for some reason strikes him as an attached bathroom. Tachibana knocks on the next door and they wait.

“Come in.” Kyouya commands.

Kaoru complies, leaving the bodyguard behind to close the door after him.

“So, secret hideout, huh. Why am I not surp—” He cuts himself off, breath taken away immediately. Kyouya hides his smirk with his hand, pretending to put it on his chin like he’s inspecting him. “What’s this?” He rasps out. Saying Kaoru’s impressed is an understatement.

“Paintings.” The other replies, intoning the word slowly as if Kaoru wouldn’t know what those are.

This room counts with a set of big couches accompanied by a small table in the centre, a well supplied desk at the right, too many shelves to count with books on the left, a conspicuous door under and at one side of the shelves, and a mini station to _create art_ in between the desk and the shelves. Finished ones are hanging on the wall near the desk. Kaoru gapes.

One draws him in, he walks towards it without acknowledging Kyouya anymore. It’s a human figure, pink and orange tones giving that much away, but the strokes are so soft and natural that the blurry shape of what seems to be a redheaded woman isn’t blurry at all. It only looks… _soft and natural_. Scarlet hair falls all over the place, hiding eyes and fingers. A contrasting vibrant blue-ish violet hides other body parts, Kaoru bets it’s supposed to be a bed sheet. But those color…

“Wow…” That’s the best he can pull off right now, still mesmerized.

The other two paintings are beautiful too. A huge white, black and blue caravel navigating a sea of red, yellow and pink. Orchids that given time could put Sunflowers to shame.

“Is that a compliment?” Kyouya asks smugly.

“Hell yes!” Kaoru doesn’t doubt it. “Are there more?” Kyouya nods and golden eyes sparkle.

“I didn’t know you like art so much.”

“I like all types of art, senpai.” He mutters almost condescendingly. “Besides, I could say the same about you.”

“I don’t particularly like it. But I exercise it sometimes.” Kyouya says, a tinge of disinterest in his voice, walking to him.

“Exercise it? Sometimes?” The other repeats, disbelieving. “No. That’s some quality right there, I can tell. How in hell—” He quickly changes directions. “Is there something, _anything_ you can’t do perfectly?” The exasperation he aimed for doesn’t truly ring in his voice, mostly it sounds like amazement.

“There probably is. But I haven’t come across it yet, no.” It’s the response in an infuriatingly humble tone. “Either way, I thought we were going to talk about what happened today.”

“Ah, yeah, right.” Kaoru scratches his neck. “About that. I am sorry.”

“You seemed to rather enjoy it though.” He crosses his arms over his chest, a half smile on his lips.

Kaoru releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding because the older boy doesn’t look angry. “I’m sorry.”  The younger twin repeats. “I really am. I will pay for the cups and the dry cleaner for your school uniform and anything else you deem it was my fault.”

“Apology accepted.” The absolution that comes with that one sentence sets Kaoru at ease. Something in the way Kyouya looks so unconcerned about the money proves that he knows Kaoru paid for the cups and the dry cleaner doing what he did. Kind of ironic, fans will get rabid trying to figure out what’s going on and sales will shoot up for everything involving the both of them. “Now sit, I’m more interested in knowing why you did that.”

 “You already know.” Kaoru groans but obeys nonetheless, flopping down gracelessly on one of the couches.

“Do I?” And he sits on the other one across from him, crossing his legs elegantly, watchful of the coffee table.

“You’re evil.”

“Why thank you.” Kaoru snorts at the obvious amusement.

“Then we can both agree that I did what I did because you’re evil.”

“No.” Kaoru mock-pouts at this. “Be honest.”

“I’m always honest.” He puts his best innocent expression, batting his eyelashes. Kyouya smirks darkly. “Well,” He drawls. “most of the time?”

“Kaoru.” Kyouya warns.

He sighs. “I’m sorry. I was upset. I felt restless and felt like I had to do something. It was foolish and childish and too Hikaru-like of me. It won’t happen again.”

“Good. Why were you upset?” He glares at Kyouya when he asks.

 _Well, yeah. Sorry. I mean, the Shadow King probably doesn’t even have a heart to begin with_. He pictures Hikaru in his mind, frown in place, tapping his fingers against his leg. Unhappy. And he gets it, the worry behind Hikaru’s words. But he’s here now, he _feels_ this now.

They both stay silent for a moment, a hushed conversation from the living room floats in. Kaoru glares at the redheaded woman’s figure for a moment, imagining what Kyouya must look like while painting. Chest aching, he feels a twisted smile fighting its way to surface along with a sickening anxiety.

“It’s been a month, you know? I wasn’t expecting you to run to my arms or anything but a whole month without making a move or saying something? I’m not that patient, no.”

Memories of feeling safe in Kyouya’s presence like he hasn’t felt with anyone but Hikaru make him think he’s right. His mother has told them that love is a fundamental part for Hitachiins, they live through love, they feed their egos and their energy on it. And when you feel it, you shouldn’t let it go – you don’t _want_ to let it go. That’s why distancing himself from Hikaru was (is) so hard, because they hold onto love so tightly, they’ve never learnt to loosen their grip.

He smiles absentmindedly thinking about what his parents would say, would advice him. And it strikes him odd that he never had those kinds of thoughts about Haruhi. Taking a minute to lapse on that, he makes a mental note to ask Hikaru if he ever thinks like that when it comes to Haruhi and Tamaki. His smile widens.

“Kaoru? Are you even here?” Kyouya tries and that brings him back to present.

“I’m fine.”

Kyouya seems doubtful and like he’s refraining from standing up and going to him. They look at each other and Kaoru wonders if he can develop the skills to have mental conversations with other people that aren’t Hikaru – not that he really wants to but it’s a thought and speaking without words with others could be nice.

“The kiss meant something to you.” Kyouya states.

Kaoru wants to slap him. “You’re obviously a dickhead.” He says instead.

“Play nice.” Kyouya scolds him. “Why are you so sure it meant something to me? Why are you here, Kaoru?”

“Wow, you really—” He starts and a bubbling sarcastic laugh leaves past his lips, he shakes his head and feels the sting. This hurts. Goddamn Hitachiin emotional amplification thing. “Could it be that you’re denser than my brother? I would have never suspected, senpai.”

“I assure you I am not.” Kyouya replies with big airs of superiority and distaste at the insinuation.

“I’m pretty sure that you know what it meant to me, I’ve laid all my cards on the table for you to see.” He leans forward, elbows on knees. “But here’s the thing, I’m also pretty sure I know your cards even if you refuse to show them.”

“I’m not into card games analogies.”

“I remember you not being into comforting hugs, letting other people sleep in your bed, holding hands.” Kaoru lists, fingers rising up. “Kissing. Letting other people know your secret hide-out.” Kyouya blinks, mildly baffled. “Letting people who spilt tea on you walk away unharmed. And yet, here we are.”

“Why are you so sure?” The older student insists.

“Call it a Hitachiin hunch.” He smiles. “Look, what I did was childish but I needed to catch your attention somehow. I waited; I understand if you were busy a week or two, but a fucking month? It’s weird. If it would have been a heat of the moment kind of thing for you, you’d have made it clear and made sure I wouldn’t tell anyone. You didn’t. You didn’t come forward to talk to me about it either. I know I’m only guessing here and I know you have a lot more to think about when it’s about relationships that just if you like the other person enough to commit, _I get it_.” He stresses that last part. “But I’m human, you know? I have feelings and I hate being alone, I’m as selfish as Hikaru can be and I’ve reached my breaking point with this inaction.”

“Kaoru…” Kyouya breathes out, completely amazed and surprised at the monologue. Probably feeling what it’s like to be dissected (by someone who’s not his father or brothers?) for the first time. Kaoru shivers, remembering his own name being whispered against his lips and it seems that breaks the spell for the other. “You like me. You’re hoping I return the feeling.”

He shakes his head, smiling cheekily and standing up. Kyouya watches him with reserve, glasses flashing and hiding his eyes.

“I’m not hoping you return my feelings.” The boy murmurs, sitting as close to Kyouya as possible.

The atmosphere shifts and they both can feel the weight of unhidden things all around. Kaoru is manipulative, mind you. He puts a hand on Kyouya’s knee and leans in. _Can I?_ his golden eyes beg. Kyouya would never admit it but he gulps and nods shakily.

They kiss and there are no fireworks exploding in the distance, no bells sounding somewhere near. There’s only this taste of rightness.

Kyouya stays still for a moment until Kaoru shuts his eyes and he involuntarily does the same, surrendering. He surges forward out of instinct, responding and deepening the kiss, hands refusing to lie still and going for the other’s shoulders, neck and back.

“I know you return my feelings. I’m only hoping you’ll act accordingly.” Kaoru sighs before starting another kiss, his hand creeping higher on Kyouya’s leg making his senpai groan into his mouth.

However, he makes a point of forbidding Kaoru’s hand to go that much higher by grabbing it and pinning it behind his back. He breaks the kiss, half panting, half amused.

“What about Hikaru?” Are his first words once he regains his normal breathing pattern.

“He’s fine, thanks for asking.” Sass drips from his voice. “What about Milord?” Kaoru counteracts and squirms until Kyouya releases him.

“What about Tamaki?”

“You’re acting uncharacteristically dense, you know that?” Kyouya smirks too wide and too openly malicious, pushing his glasses up his nose. Recognition finally hits Kaoru. He opens his mouth in shock and then shuts it, narrowing his eyes. “You’re a dickhead, seriously. I’m not playing nice anymore. I can’t believe you went all I-don’t-know-what-you-want to take revenge! I only spilt some cold tea on you, it’s not like I damaged your laptop or notebook, God!”

Kyouya chuckles and pats him on the head. “You couldn’t possibly be expecting to get out of this unscratched, could you?”

“See? This is why I did it, you’re evil.” Kaoru sticks his tongue out with no real malice. “Ugh, I can’t believe I said all those things! You better start being honest with me Kyouya-senpai or you’ll see me really angry and I won’t go for spilling tea on you next time.” He warns.

“Are you threatening me?” The other asks, more amused than anything.

Kaoru grins and pecks him. “Be honest?” He requests, ignoring Kyouya’s previous question.

“You sure are full of surprises.” A smirk curls Kyouya’s lips. “Are you infatuated with me, Kaoru?”

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Comes the reply a bit too soon and full of mischief. “Are you going to pretend to be this dense all the time? ‘Cause I’m going to need to reconsider myself if that’s the case.”

Kyouya leans back, resting his whole back against the couch and creating some distance between the two. Kaoru eyes him but doesn’t complain. He rests both arms alongside the back of the couch and Kaoru is tempted to lean into him, Kyouya sees right through it and half grins.

“Against my better judgment,” Kyouya starts. “I do like you. And the kiss did mean something.” Kaoru looks perplexed at him, blinking owlishly a few times before recovering and smiling too much – one of those huge, honest, bright smiles that make the world a better place and Kyouya knows this is it, he’s been caught. “I’m sorry about the long wait, by the way.”

Kaoru tilts his head. “Oh. That’s why you’re not mad!” He deduces and Kyouya’s eyes shift defensively. “You think I’m right!” He laughs and claps his hands. The other glares at him. “You think I’m right about being upset at you for not doing anything, that’s gold.” And his voice sounds pleased in a way that shows this is their secret.

Kyouya shakes his head, kind of defeated but pleased as well. “What about Hikaru?” He repeats and makes sure to tone his voice neutral.

“He knows.” Kaoru answers; however, he doesn’t clarify if the older twin figure it out for himself or he told him. “I can’t say he’s delighted but he’s a good brother – he just worries and overreacts sometimes.”

“He’s okay with us.” Kyouya speaks up, completely unbelieving and arching an eyebrow.

“Hey!” Kaoru protests and hits him lightly on the arm. “This is my brother you’re talking about!” Kyouya shoots him a look that says that’s exactly why he’s not believing it. “Hikaru was really cool with me being gay so stop looking so surprised, would you?”

“Okay.” He offers, amused.

Kaoru huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, glowering at Kyouya even when he knows the other is teasing. But seriously, Kaoru’s the only one allowed to make fun of Hikaru.

“What about…?” _Tamaki. Your family. The rest of the world._

He’s nervous to bring this to the table but somehow it only feels right to mention it now before going anywhere. It’s strange how Kaoru had all the courage about this working out, about his feelings and now… The rest of the world, other people’s opinions, the Ootoris’ opinion; that’s simply too scary.

Kyouya shrugs and one of his hands leaves the backrest to caress Kaoru’s cheek softly. The boy blinks and uncrosses his arms, still mesmerized by this comforting side of Kyouya, finally choosing to lean into the contact. He closes his eyes and hears himself breathe out a satisfied little noise.

“It’s a good thing I enjoy challenges.” Kyouya gives as explanation and Kaoru has to smile.

The way the Shadow King always seems prepared for everything, like an unbeatable opponent makes him feel safe. Kaoru stops resisting that urge and leans into the other, head resting on the space where neck meets shoulder.

“You’re evil.” Kaoru manages to utter, voice muffled. “I wasn’t supposed to like you like this, you know?”

Kyouya chuckles, the hand that caressed his cheek coming to play with his hair. “I could say the same thing.” He replies. “After all, you’re the devilish one here. And I clearly remember you seducing me back at Mori-senpai’s countryside house.”

Kaoru snorts. “Well, you were the one asking me to stay the night with you at your house.”

They’re just playing around to ease the tension that thinking about other people’s opinion created and Kaoru is grateful for it, wondering how on earth it’s so easy to just behave like this with the other one. His mind wanders to an image of Hikaru, this time pretending to be disgusted by the closeness between Kaoru and Kyouya but failing miserably and showing a sweet smile.

“At least I’m not the one who said something about fucking the other.” Kyouya counteracts smugly.

“Wha—?!” The twin exclaims, red face escaping the comfort of Kyouya’s neck to surface and glare at him. “That was _not_ what I meant!” Kyouya simply grins wider. “And here I thought Milord was the perverted one, it seems I was wrong.”

“Do you want to find out?” He asks, bringing their faces close, noses almost touching.

Kaoru feels a smile tug at his lips and looks at Kyouya’s mouth before leaning forward and trying to eliminate those annoying inches that separate them. However, they don’t get to kiss as the door opens suddenly.

Actually, it’s not like that but they were too busy paying attention to each other so it’s obvious that they would find it sudden.

Tachibana comes in, mouth open to speak and words stuck in his throat. Kaoru moves away slowly just as Kyouya does the same, a faint blush coming to the man’s cheeks – which Koaru thinks it’s kind of adorable for a man his age to blush at two teenagers intending to kiss. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Kyouya seems cold and uninterested in matters of the heart.

“Yes?” Kyouya prompts, obviously bothered by the interruption.

To his credit, Tachibana recovers fast and apologizes profusely before speaking his reason to come in, a call from Ootori Yoshio himself requesting his son to come home. Kyouya sighs like he’s tired and would much rather stay there with him, which makes Kaoru smile. But the older student nods nonetheless, standing to comply.

He offers a hand to Kaoru and he takes it, being entrusted to the bodyguard to be taken home.

They don’t say much of a goodbye, except for a _I’ll see you tomorrow at school_. They don’t kiss goodbye either, they don’t hold hands for a brief moment before parting. They don’t even explain themselves to Tachibana. They just go their way, hearts swelled with the knowledge that they don’t have to feel alone anymore.

*

Hikaru crushes him with a tight hug as soon as he’s in their bedroom. Kaoru allows it, the warmth of it filling every corner of his body.

“Are you okay?” He wonders out loud tenderly, moved by the out of character type of gesture and Hikaru buries his face in his twin’s neck.

“I love you, no matter what.” It’s his response. It makes Kaoru smile.

“I know.” He says. “I love you too. No matter what.” And he rubs circles on Hikaru’s lower back.

Contrary to what he was expecting, Hikaru doesn’t interrogate him about what happened with Kyouya. There are no questions asked, which is a relief considering he’s not sure _what exactly_ happened with Kyouya either. Instead, his brother spends the rest of the day being a kid who wants nothing more than his whole attention, making him play videogames and watch TV sitting together.

Kaoru doesn’t get it but it’s nice so he lets Hikaru be; he lets himself be hugged, kissed, petted, and spoiled like the little brother he truly is.

And then it finally clicks when they’re lying in bed, legs intertwined and his head on Hikaru’s chest hearing his heartbeat. _Hikaru is afraid of losing him_. It’s such a revolutionary thought that it takes his breath away and he feels his own heart halting for a moment, the massive fear that paralyzes him when he thinks he’s losing Hikaru breaks him into a thousand pieces just thinking Hikaru feels that too.

“I love you.” He utters, praying his voice won’t crack with the emotion he’s feeling. Hikaru’s probably asleep by now and yet, he keeps talking. “I’ll love you. Forever.” The heartbeats are steady and calming and he fights to stay calm too. “We will always be a team, you and I. We are meant to be always together, that’s not changing. No matter what.” He adds.

Hikaru’s probably asleep but his arms tighten and bring them closer. Kaoru smiles and pretends to not hear the muffled _I feel the same_ that leaves past his twin’s lips.

*

*

Next morning, as if the older twin wasn’t in an enough of a bad mood because his little brother is moving forward, Tamaki has to sort of kidnap him once school hours are over but before the Host Club starts. Haruhi, Hani and Mori are there too, watching Tamaki push him through the door of this forsaken lab (Fourth Laboratory in the same wing as the Third Music Room) that no one uses anymore.

Haruhi and Tamaki look worried while Mori shows nothing on his face. Hani, on the other side, simply smiles childishly hugging Usa-chan like he doesn’t care at all as long as it seems fun – he knows better, Hani _knows_ something’s up and it’s waiting patiently to put all the pieces together.

“What?” He spits snappishly, annoyed at being manhandled into this suspicious secret meeting.

“Kaoru.” Tamaki says as a way of explanation and Haruhi nods.

For a brief moment Hikaru feels completely irritated at being called his brother’s name. However, he comes to his senses soon enough. All these people here know which twin is who. _They can tell_. He sucks in a breath and thinks harder.

Ah yes, they’re worried after yesterday’s little show Kaoru put but seriously, it’s not like he can go and tell them his brother has the hots for the Shadow King – which apparently is a reciprocated feeling. He can’t tell them he’s been wondering for long what was that had Kaoru spacing out or suddenly happy a month ago. He can’t tell them he’s been thinking his little brother is in love since that Fever Incident (the one where Kyouya put his forehead to Kaoru’s to check for temperature). He can’t tell them he’s worried himself that Kyouya will hurt Kaoru, or that the Ootori family will take revenge if they ever found out.

“He’s fine. He apologized to Kyouya-senpai.” He replies instead, glancing at everything but Mori who’s probably the one who can tell what’s going on. After all, he was there when Hikaru lashed out about his concern. The Hitachiin twin quickly changes his mind and looks directly at Haruhi. “You saw him, Haruhi, he’s acting normal again, right?”

All eyes turn to her.

She blinks and then nods thoughtfully. “Well, yes. That’s true.” She concedes.

“But he spilt tea on Kyouya!” Tamaki cries out, dramatic as usual. “On _Kyouya_!” He emphasizes, flailing his arms wildly.

“Yeah. What happened between them?” Haruhi questions lightly, testing what kind of reaction Hikaru will have.

“Are they okay?” Hani chimes in.

Hikaru snorts. “Of course they are.” _They’re okay now, yes_.

Mori catches what he doesn’t say and nods, a barely there smile on his lips. Hikaru shakes his head, stricken by awe at his senpai’s ability to read him like an open book; he can’t hide anything, not from Kaoru, and not from Mori.

“That’s good.” Hani voices and it feels like Mori agrees with the sentiment.

“But… but…” Tamaki protests weakly, honestly worried. “Kaoru was so angry!”

Hikaru has to laugh at this and Tamaki and Haruhi look at him like he’s gone incoherent, blank eyes staring at him and lips in a thin line. Hani blinks surprised for a moment, sweet smile never faltering.

“That’s a good one.” He says, calming his outburst. “Upset? Yes. Annoyed? Yeah. Angry? Oh no. Believe me, if Kaoru had been really angry, Kyouya wouldn’t have known what attacked him in the first place.” The blank staring continues. Hikaru sighs. “You know how Kaoru usually takes responsibility for pranks I pull?” He questions and all heads nod at the same time.

“I can remember a few times.” Tamaki supplies, finger tapping his chin.

“Yeah, only a few times.” Hikaru mumbles sarcastically, not ready to come clean about how many times the twins have exchanged themselves for the other. “Anyway. He does that ‘cause people think he’s more innocent and will forgive him sooner – he rocks his submissive act. Everyone thinks I’m the bad influence here so they automatically believe I forced him to do it, forgive him instantly and there are no consequences.” Haruhi looks suspicious at him but remains silent. “Well, the opposite is also true.” He finishes.

A big purple fictional question mark magically appears out of nowhere above Tamaki’s head and he tilts his head much like Antoinette does when doesn’t understand a command. Hikaru think it’s cute but damn it, he won’t ever tell. The Host King doesn’t need more ego boosts than he already receives with all the girls fanning over him.

“So, what you’re saying…” Haruhi starts, enunciating slowly and mindful of her words, hand on her chin in a pensive position. Tamaki and Hani look at her, both waiting further clarification even when Hani doesn’t need it. “Is that Kaoru has done things you took responsibility for. Is that it?” Hikaru eagerly nods. “So when Kaoru is really angry, he does really bad and disastrous things and people blame you.”

 _If Kaoru gets caught that is_. Hikaru won’t mention that little fact though.

“Wow, is that so Hika-chan?” Hani asks, mildly interested. “Tell us more!”

He considers this, battling with himself if he should tell more. It’s been their secret until now and even with the rush of adrenaline at revealing more of themselves, he’s not sure yet.

“Please?” Tamaki begs with his best puppy dog eyes and after that, Hani puts his best childish craving face too.

The battle is lost even before it started and he groans, making a small fuss bringing a huge smile to Tamaki and Hani’s face and a subtle one to Mori and Haruhi’s face.

“Okay.” He pauses to think. “There’s an easy way to tell which did what.” Tamaki’s eyes are bright and his mouth open in an amazed ‘o’ shape as if Hikaru is confiding the secret of the universe. “If there’s left a huge mess and destruction without a—” He gets cut off by loud steps and voices, girls are running down the hall and making a lot of noise.

They all turn to the door as if they could see through it what’s happening out there. They can’t make what the feminine voices are saying but they’re excited and happy if the glee in their tones is anything to go by.

Does one sound like Renge?

“HIKARU-KUN!” They hear and the Hitachiin recognizes the voice. It’s Makoto, the customer that Kaoru befriended.

“What?” He yells back, slamming the door open immediately.

The girl sees him and turns on her heels going to the lab. She’s panting and it seems she’s been running, what with her red cheeks, hair a bit messy and completely out of breath.

“What’s happening?” Haruhi asks worriedly, eyes scanning what can be seen of the hallway through the open door.

“Karou-kun… and Kyo—Kyouya-senpai.” She stutters in a ragged whisper and Hikaru’s eyes go wide.

“What happened?!” He demands but Tamaki grabs his hand before he can shake Makoto brusquely.

“Calm down.” Hani says and looks at the girl when in fact his sentence is directed at Hikaru. He obeys and Tamaki releases his hand once the blond feels no resistance to his grip.

“I’m sorry.” Makoto murmurs. “They’re fine but…”

Silence engulfs them for a moment, no more giggling girls running outside the lab. Only deafening silence.

“But?” Haruhi tries to coax her to talk, voice gentle.

“Some of the girls were worried about them, because of the fight. And they planed something.”

Hikaru goes pale, heart pounding inside his chest.

“What exactly did they plan, my dear princess?” Tamaki questions, his best princely expression on, a rose on his hand appearing God knows from where. She gulps, obviously affected by Tamaki’s good looks and Hikaru growls, exasperated.

Makoto blushes at being caught staring and shakes her head, a bashful smile on place before going back at explaining what the other girls did. “Uh… well…”

*

Kyouya’s resting his back on the opposite wall, casually checking his mobile phone. Kaoru blinks at him and tries to say something that goes unheard as the girls on the other side of the door whisper loudly to one another.

“Hello, Kaoru.” The Shadow King greets him and Kaoru pinches himself in the arm, trying to discern if this is a dream or what.

“Please, make up!” One girl asks them.

“Don’t fight anymore, you make such a cute couple!” Another adds and a fit of giggles arises, a few voices reprimand her for saying such a thing – one sounds suspiciously like Chisuzu.

Kaoru sighs and now he gets the girls’ obviously flawed plan.

“So…” He starts, turning around to meet Kyouya’s eyes. “Come here often?”

The oppressive room is well lit and at least big enough for all the objects stored here to not be in the way, it doesn’t smell awful and that’s a big relief. No windows, but no surprise there.

Kyouya chuckles and pockets his phone, hands falling loosely to his sides. “No, not really. How about you? Do you enjoy being trapped in tiny closets with an army of fangirls on the other side demanding we stop fighting?”

“God, no.” He whines and slides down the door until he sits on the floor, knees pulled against his chest. Girls are still making conversation outside. “I’ve apologized already! We’re getting along just fine!” He shouts and groans, smacking the back of his head against the door.

“We don’t believe you!”

Kyouya rises an eyebrow, a bit amused. He’s taking this too well considering the situation they’re in.

“How did they get you here anyway?” Kaoru wonders, closing his eyes, not expecting an answer.

“A letter.” It’s the reply, the younger twin instantly opens his eyes to see Kyouya showing a piece of paper neatly folded, he holds it between his index and middle finger. “A love confession, I was supposed to meet one of the girls here.”

Kaoru stares. And then burst out laughing, head coming to rest on his knees. “Are you serious?”

“Of course I am. I’ll have you known that it’s not the first time I get a love letter asking to meet on a school closet.”

“Are you serious?” He repeats, his whole body shaking with laughter.

“Not her best move, I admit.” Kyouya puts the piece of paper in his breast pocket. “I prefer them declaring their undying love for me with a silly prank like spilling cold tea all over me.” He teases with a smirk.

“I’ve apologized already!” Kaoru complains noisily making sure to be loud enough to be heard through the door. He’s ignored this time. “This is so annoying.”

“It is. How did they get you?”

“They told me Hikaru asked them to come and get me. He disappeared once the bell rang so I thought he was about to do something ridiculous and decided to comply.” Kaoru narrates, stretching his legs outwardly, hands smoothing the fabric of his pants.

“I see.”

Kaoru wants to feel awkward around Kyouya because they’ve kissed and kind of confessed to each other and got interrupted before doing anything interesting. And yet, here he is, smiling at his senpai like a foolish teen in love – which he is – with Kyouya openly smiling back at him.

There’s no pressure to stand up and do something, there’s no pressure to fill the silence with meaningless words. It’s nice, Kaoru likes it. He leaves his hands motionless on his legs and hums for a bit, wondering what they should do to get out of here.

Music starts playing and Kyouya looks at him pointedly. Something’s happening outside because they hear a commotion, girls half screaming and half crying.

“Hello?” Kaoru picks up his phone unhurriedly.

“KAORU!” Even Kyouya can hear it.

“Hold on, I’m putting you on speaker. That way you won’t hurt my eardrum.” Kaoru fumbles with a few buttons and soon enough Kyouya is able to hear too.

“Are the others there with you?” The Ootori asks. “If so, you should put your phone on speaker too.”

“Yes, yes.” Hikaru obeys irritably and the next thing they both hear is Tamaki wailing about how the princesses locked them up in a storage closet.

“We already know that part, Milord.” Kaoru assures patiently, like he’s dealing with a kid. “Any plans to take us out?”

“We’re trying.” Haruhi’s voice floats through the device. It seems she took it since Tamaki and Hikaru’s voices sound a bit far away like they’re arguing. “But it looks like the girls lost the key so we’re searching for a copy.”

Kyouya arches an eyebrow, and Kaoru nods. They don’t buy it.

“I’ve been telling them we should kick down the door and be done with this!” Hikaru supplies, clearly alarmed. “Are you okay Kaoru?”

“No property damage.” Kyouya retorts.

“Of course I am. Are you?”

Kyouya watches him, a look that implies he just _knew_ Hikaru wouldn’t be as accepting as Kaoru was hoping for. Kaoru rolls his eyes, _you have so little faith in people sometimes_. And the other blinks as if he got the message.

“Yes, I am. I just…”

“Hika-chan is bothered by the fact that the girls want Kyo-chan and Kao-chan to get along.” Hani pipes in, voice full of mirth barely hidden by his usual excitedly sweet tone. “They want Kyo-chan and Kao-chan to get really _really_ friendly in the storage closet.” He finishes, fake innocence laced in his words.

They hear Tamaki make an unrecognizable noise as if he’s choking and Hikaru to simply grunt while Hani’s giggles are muffled surely by his stuffed rabbit toy. Kaoru feels color creep to his cheeks and Kyouya smiles indulgently, not bothered by the implications.

“Mitsukuni.” Mori pronounces as a warning when the voices of girls affirming that’s exactly what they want start to be heard.

“You should tell them that Kaoru has apologized to me and we’re in good terms now.” Kyouya utters.

“So you’re getting really friendly in the closet?” Renge questions and they hear Hikaru denying it and trying to usher her to go and look for a key to open the damn closet.

“Motheeeeer!” Tamaki whines impossibly high-pitched. Kyouya wrinkles his nose. “Is it true? Are you doing indecent things with your own child?”

The Shadow King massages the bridge of his nose, mentally counting to ten to calm himself.

“We are not doing anything, Tamaki.”

“Aren’t you going to deny it too Hikaru?” Haruhi asks suddenly and both Hitachiins’ hearts freeze.

“No.” Hikaru drawls, Kaoru can hear the scowl in his voice. “I won’t deny something that’s obviously not true, everyone knows that whatever perverted thing Milord is thinking it’s not happening between my little brother and Kyouya-senpai in there.”

“I’m not perverted!” Tamaki protests.

Kyouya’s smile turns authentic and Kaoru feels relief wash over him at Hikaru’s words. _I told you so_ he wants to say and show Kyouya that his twin is amazing too.

“Thank you for the trust, Hikaru.”

“You’re welcome.” The other grumbles.

“Maybe we should call a locksmith?” Haruhi voices and Mori replies a soft _Hnn_ of agreement.

“There should be a copy of the key here somewhere.” Renge states.

“Why don’t you call your father the Chairman, Milord, and ask him?” Hikaru offers.

“We’re trapped in here forever.” Kaoru mumbles so lowly that only Kyouya hears him and snickers.

“Probably.” He says only to Kaoru. To the rest, he asks them to keep working.

“We will get you out of there soon, okay?” Hikaru promises before disconnecting the call.

They fall into silence, listening to random bits of conversations from outside and the occasional screams of Tamaki. Kyouya goes back to his mobile phone some time after that and Kaoru entertains himself by humming the songs that come to his mind.

“Hey senpai.”

“Hmm?” He doesn’t look away from the little screen.

“I was wondering… can I— Would you show me all your paintings?” Kyouya does look up now. “Please?”

“Sure.” He says nonchalantly, putting the phone aside again. “Just, not all of them.”

Kaoru looks disenchanted. “Why?” He whispers, praying he doesn’t sound intrusive.

“Because I’ve sold some of them.” It comes with a shrug and Kaoru looks scandalized.

“What? Why?” He leans forward, watching the other intently. He’s almost offended at the prospect of Kyouya selling his art.

“I got pictures of the ones I’ve sold, you can see them like that though.” Kyouya half smiles. “It’s just a way to get money for me. Or do you think I use my family’s money for my schemes and side businesses?”

“Host Club money?”

If Kyouya were less classy he would snort. But he is quite elegant why thank you so he only shoots him an arrogant look. “We don’t earn that much, you know? And Tamaki comes up with pretty expensive ideas most of the time. Besides, you and your brother have a tendency of misbehaving and breaking things.”

Kaoru laughs weakly and scratches the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

“Never mind. In fact, all of you can be pretty expensive to be honest. Hani-senpai eats a lot of sweet things and Haruhi sometimes breaks things too.”

They listen to Tamaki’s protests and then a loud smacking sound shuts him up.

“If only they were like Mori-senpai…” Kaoru says dreamily. Because really, he admires the guy in all his silent, strong, loyal glory.

Kyouya looks at him a bit surprised but yes, he agrees. A shy smile comes to Kaoru’s lips and they share a secret smile of admiration. It’s nice to know the Shadow King looks up to other people.

“I know.” However, before he has the chance to go further into that, his phone starts ringing. With a tired and exasperated expression, Kyouya answers it. “Ootori Kyouya here.” A mumbled reply Kaoru can’t understand. “No, I’m still at Ouran. Something came up.” Kyouya nods humming at random moments to show he’s listening. “I’ll see what I can do.” A short pause. “Yes. Very well then. Goodbye.” He sighs, hanging up.

“Everything okay?”

“Yes, I’m just busy. I was going to skip club hours today but Tamaki ran away before I could talk to him and then I got the letter.”

“And now you’re trapped here.” Kaoru concludes for him.

Kyouya nods. “I wish I would have told your brother to kick down the door all the same.” Renge starts laughing manically outside and other girls join in, they can hear Haruhi trying to calm Hikaru down and what sounds like Makoto and Chisuzu hushing the other girls. “It seems we’re not going anywhere anytime soon. I don’t mind indulging the ladies with their ridiculous requests for the Host Club’s sake but today I’m busy, I wish they would stop interfering with our interpersonal relationships for once.” He massages his temples, speaking mostly to himself than to the other.

The younger Hitachiin grins mischievously. “I can get us out.” He claims.

“Please do tell. Do you have a key? Do you know how to pick locks?”

“Of course we know how to pick locks. But we promised mother we wouldn’t do it anymore and she can be truly scary.” Kaoru recites. “And nope, no key. Can get quite embarrassing though.”

Kyouya seems disbelieving, nonetheless he wants to know what the younger student is planning. He thinks about it and takes a look at his watch – he’s still on time to that meeting if they get out now.

“How embarrassing?”

Kaoru’s maliciously sly smirk is answer enough.

*

Mori and Hani plus their group of customers come empty handed from the search. Tamaki is unable to reach his father to even ask him if there’s a master key somewhere. The girls that are not helping to find a way of getting Kaoru and Kyouya out of the closet are reunited near the door, listening in and imagining things none of the hosts want to know about. Especially Hikaru.

He’s just sulking, glaring at Renge and everyone who comes closer, a hair pin in hand entertaining the idea of disobeying their mother and just pick the lock. Haruhi talks to the girl who supposedly lost the key, trying to make her remember where she put it; she’s crying and apologizing because now she’s terrified the Shadow King will retaliate against her once he’s out.

The girls near the door shut up suddenly, one of them seems to be near fainting.

“What’s happening there?” Tamaki asks and they all approach them silently.

A moan echoes in the hallway and the girls start to blush just as Tamaki’s cheeks burn. Hikaru is frozen in place, eyes wide with shock and mouth hanging open. Another loud pleasure-filled moan sounds. Hikaru’s stomach drops, that’s Kaoru’s voice.

“Is that…?” Haruhi starts but gets interrupted by Kaoru’s groaning and a bang to the door.

“Kyouya-senpai!” They hear and another bang to the door. “No—not there! Don’t tou—ah!—touch there!” The boy whines sounding like he’s getting ravaged against the door.

A girl starts to bleed from the nose and has to be removed. Hikaru is stuck there, hearing his little brother practically scream Kyouya’s name in passion and ecstasy. Renge laughs her O-HO-HO-HO satisfied laugh, pulling her phone out to attempt to capture the sound at least.

“They possibly couldn’t.” Haruhi intones, crossing her arms and watching Tamaki shrink in on himself hiding his red as tomato face with his right hand.

All the princesses are going wild, imagination running rampage and Hikaru feels hot with rage, ready to snap someone’s neck.

“Open that door!” He demands, eyes burning with fury.

The girl who lost the key shrieks defenselessly and runs away concerned about her safety. Renge pats him on the shoulder but her lecherous smile does nothing to calm him, Mori asks her politely to leave Hikaru alone.

The banging persists and the moans flow endlessly, Kaoru’s voice does wonders for everyone there as even boys passing by slow down to listen.

“It looks like they got friendly!” Hani comments happily after a particularly satisfied long moan.

Hikaru shoots daggers at the small senior and Mori has to lift him up and move him away.

“That devilish twin is seducing our beloved and pure Kyouya!” Tamaki wails, lungs aching at screaming so loud as to cover the indecent sounds Kaoru is producing. A few guys gathered around snicker at this.

“Shut up Milord! If someone’s a corrupting evil worker, that’s Kyouya-senpai!” Hikaru shoves Tamaki away and the blond runs to where Mori and Hani are, a few feet away from the larger group of fangirls plus Hikaru and Haruhi.

She, being the only coherent one here, knocks on the door. “Are you guys alright?” She asks and girls giggle murmuring under their breath that they’re more than alright.

“Yes.” Kyouya answers in complete control of his voice and that brings Hikaru to a new wave of fury, this time icy cold.

“Kyouya-senpai! I think they hea—aah!” Kaoru starts but his own sentence finishes in another moan.

“THAT’S IT. I’M KICKING THIS DOOR DOWN.” Hikaru proclaims like he’s the hero of the story.

Everyone else whips their mobile phones, cameras ready to catch a fairly sexed up Hitachiin twin. A group of weak hearted girls hug each other, already shrieking. Haruhi closes her eyes beforehand just in case while Hani keeps smiling eerily cheerful.

“Hikaru, no!” Tamaki objects too late, the boy has already lunged forward brining his foot up to kick the lock.

Haruhi and some of the boys back in the hallway cringe at the impact. That must hurt – Ouran doors are nothing but heavy sturdy things even the ones for storage closets.

Once, twice, the door makes a screeching sound. Third time and the door sways with the force of the impact. Amazingly, at the forth kick the lock gives in and then it opens with a squeak sound.

Phones up, the best photo they take is one of a grinning Kaoru completely composed, fully dressed and not even flushed and Kyouya still leaning against the opposite wall, face uninterested.

“Oh, clever. Very clever.” Renge praises breaking the awkward momentum.

There’s a collective instant of bashfulness because nothing was happening and they were all imagining such perverted things! Haruhi opens her eyes slowly and sighs relieved that Kaoru is looking decent. Whines can be heard but the hosts decide to ignore it.

“Thanks.” Kaoru tells her with a little bow and steps outside. “I was hoping you would produce a key to spy on us but well, I’m not complaining either way.” He smiles his fake polite smile, an obvious disdain in his features. “So many people…” He whispers embarrassedly to himself after surveying the place; he spots his brother immediately, patting him on the head. Hikaru deflates so suddenly it’s probably painful, all muscles going lax and his eyes going void. His lower lip pouts and he claims Kaoru’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “I’m fine. Thank you big brother.”

Hikaru shoots him a dirty look, Kaoru knows that’s his weakness, being called big brother. Even when minutes separated their births, he has always acted as the protective older brother and Kaoru has consistently demanded him to stop it. But in times when the younger twin undoubtedly has done something that will piss Hikaru off like no tomorrow, he restores to calling the other big brother to appease him.

Kyouya steps outside too, pristine smoothness dripping from his mere presence. Male students start to disperse, whispers and rumors beginning to form thanks to this. Hani smiles widely at the Shadow King, and he nods assuring his senpai that things are just fine between Kaoru and him.

“Are you two alright?” Haruhi tries again.

“Yes.” Kaoru says for the both of them.

“Have you made up?” A voice from the depths of the crowd inquiries.

“Yes, of course.” Kyouya supplies, professional smile in place. “Thank you for taking us out, Hikaru.” _You’re lucky your brother just paid for that with his fake moaning_ goes unsaid but fully communicated by his silky tone.

“You’re welcome.” He hisses. Goddammit, that’s the guy his little brother fell in love with. Unbelievable.

It looks like Kaoru read his mind since he’s giving him the most honest and loving smile in the world. Yes, that’s the guy who stole his little brother’s heart. So sappy.

Tamaki tackles Kyouya, rubbing their cheeks together and both twins arch an eyebrow looking at them. A perfect mirror as always, Hikaru rises his right eyebrow while Kaoru his left’s.

“You’re fine, thank God! I was so worried! I thought that devilish twin had seduced you in there!”

Hikaru’s eye twitch, mouth twisting into a scowl and he releases Kaoru’s hand to tear Tamaki away from Kyouya ready to smack him again.

“Calm down you two.” Haruhi says effectively stopping the bickering the two were up to.

At the same time Kyouya speaks up too. “No hitting. Play nice.”

The girls squeal in joy and Hani snickers, Mori smiles too. Kaoru shakes his head, amused; roles are getting really messed up lately. He vaguely wonders if it has to do with how crushes have been developing all over the Host Club – and not by the customers for once.

The female crowd parts like the sea to let Chisuzu come near them, she has a tired smile and looks like she’s been squeezed in the horde of ladies. Her eyes are already apologizing even before uttering a word. However, another girl comes behind her – a twins’ regular, Sakagami SomeFirstName – and she looks concerned over the top. Kyouya makes a mental note to do something about her since her guilt points her as the brain behind this silly plan.

“Are you okay? Are you fine?” Sakagami almost cries out, hands twitching to reach for Kaoru.

The young Hitachiin smiles sympathetically and she flushes a pretty pink, eyes going downcast and perfect white teeth worrying her lower lip.

“Yes, we are. Don’t worry.” Kaoru offers and it’s probably the first time he addresses his customers without Hikaru to speak for him, girls sway at his gentleness.

Kyouya takes note of this too, it could come in handy sometime in a later date – Kaoru is the perfect mix between him, Hikaru and Tamaki; he has the naughtiness of his brother, the good looks and charms of Tamaki, and the scheming and calculating nature of the Shadow King. A nice combination.

Hikaru smiles proudly, his little brother has grown so much he can barely believe it. His smile is so warm and luminous that Tamaki, Haruhi, Hani and Mori automatically smile with him.

“Really?” Chisuzu adds, sidestepping Sakagami to give Kyouya a meaningful look.

He nods, professional smile still in place.

“Really.” Kaoru assures her even when he knows the girl wasn’t directing the question at him. “Besides,” He continues, a sneaky mischievous tinge modulating his tone. “it’s nice to come out of the closet.” He finishes with a sly grin and eyes that shine with provocative wickedness.

Tamaki and Hikaru gape in pure astonishment while Hani opens his own mouth in mock shock, eyes twinkling amused. Haruhi shakes her head, admonishments circling in her head.

Girls gasp and Chisuzu chuckles, not buying it.

“Wha—what?” Tamaki manages to mumble, eyes comically wide.

“It’s nice to come out of the closet.” He repeats. “Right, senpai?”

The mouth-slacking staring turns to Kyouya now. Girls giggle in nervousness, satisfaction and anticipation. The Shadow King smirks darkly but amused nonetheless and he walks towards the younger Hitachiin, all eyes following him. Kaoru’s grin grows wider.

“Ah look at the time.” Kyouya says disregarding the question but burning holes into Kaoru’s skull with his intense and piercing gray eyes. “I have a place to be so if you princesses, hosts, excuse me; I’ll go now.”

Brisk steps take the youngest Ootori past Kaoru, past the crowd and out of the school, leaving behind a very confused Tamaki, a completely pleased Hani, a mildly raging Hikaru and a very much entertained Kaoru. He’s already planning how to subtly retaliate against Sakagami SomeFirstName and her friends behind this little game today and ideas of how to make more profit out of this are already twirling in his brain.

*

Sometime between Kaoru finishing his homework and him starting to sketch some new designs he thought overnight, his phone lights up and chirps like a little bird announcing an incoming text message.

Hikaru can’t ignore the fact that his brother’s face lights up too at reading said text message.

_“We couldn’t really talk today either. Let’s do something together soon. K.O.”_

Also, Hikaru can’t ignore the fact that Kaoru’s whole spirit seems to lift and simply shine as if he’s an angel with a halo around him. It’s disgustingly sweet and adorable of him and the older twin knows it was Kyouya. He sighs, partly irritated and partly happy for them.

He finally lets go of his Biology book and stands up from his sprawl on the middle of the bed to go to Kaoru, kissing the top of his head out of the blue. Kaoru looks at him puzzled for a moment but smiles hugely either way. He leaves another kiss and buries his head on scarlet auburn hair.

“Hikaru?”

“Just don’t grow up too fast.” He begs, voice muffled.

Kaoru laughs a bit despite not understanding his brother’s words – the meaning though, that he grasped it.

“Okay.” He promises. “I’ll try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this fic is so long and nothing THAT big happens but I just had so much fun writing it that I couldn’t help myself. In other news, fanon of my fic: Kyouya’s mom is dead, she passed away when he was a child – I’m pretty sure that in canon it’s never mentioned whether she’s alive or not so I’m going with deceased because of reasons.


End file.
